A Casa de mis Suegros!
by Cintriux
Summary: Garfield Logan esta listo para conocer a sus adorables suegros!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Amiguitos! Aquí les traigo esta historia que se me acaba de ocurrir espero que les guste! XD **

**¿Creen que si los Jóvenes Titanes me pertenecieran serian tan geniales? Jajaja no, creo que no.**

* * *

''Bien! Ya estoy listo para conocer a mis suegritos.'' Pensó Garfield mientras se veía en el espejo, llevaba un smoking elegante para la sorpresa que le daría a su querida Rae-Rae ya que hoy iría a su casa a enfrentar a sus suegros como buen novio. ''Es hora de dejarlos boquiabiertos con el magnífico novio que tiene su hija!''

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

''Check List! Loción… listo! Desodorante… listo! Mentitas… listas! Magnifico peinado… listo.'' Leía mentalmente el novio de Rachel mientras tachaba las cosas de la lista antes de tocar el timbre. ''Bien! Gar ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… primero tienes que ganarte a tu suegrita y luego a tu suegrito!'' pensó confiado mientras tocaba el timbre y abría la puerta una mujer alta con el cabello largo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece jovencito?- Pregunto la mujer de manera amable.

-¿se encuentra la madre de Rachel?- Pregunto Garfield.

-Si…. Soy yo.- Respondió la mujer mientras Garfield se quedaba en shock.

-Ahhh ya decía yo…. Que tan buen pan tenía que provenir de una buena panadería. -Le dijo el joven a la madre de su novia. –Sabe… usted parece más la hermana de Rachel. –Alago el joven a la hermosa mujer.

-Ohhh! Gracias!- Dijo la madre de Rachel.

-ARELLA! QUE TE HE DICHO DE ABRIRLE LA PUERTA A EXTRAÑOS!- Grito una voz masculina dentro de la casa.

-Cariño! Que no es un extraño… creo que es un amiguito de nuestra hija.- Respondió la susodicha hablándole a su esposo.

-Amigo ¿ehh? Déjalo pasar!- grito el padre de Rachel.

-Pasa jovencito.- Dijo Arella mientras le daba paso a Garfield. Se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba un enorme hombre de espaldas con una copa de vino en mano.

-¿con que amigo de mi hija?- Pregunto ese hombre aun de espaldas.

-no… yo no soy amigo de su hija…. Dijo Garfield algo nervioso por el hombre que tenía justo enfrente.

-No eres amigo de mi hija…. ¿entonces como la conoces?- Pregunto el hombre dándose la vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun con la copa en mano.

-pues… yo la conozco de la escuela…. ehh yo soy su novio. –Tartamudeo el joven mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡A MI SE ME VE A LOS OJOS CUANDO ME HABLAN!- Grito el padre de Rachel haciendo que el pobre Garfield se asustara.

-Si suegrito!- Dijo rápidamente mientras hacía contacto físico.

-TRIGON: AMO DE LAS TINIEBLAS! PARA TI!- Grito mientras tiraba la copa de vino al suelo.

-jajaja tiene nombre de demonio! Jajaja- empezó a reírse el joven mientras el hombre le lanzaba una mirada asesina -ehh quiero decir… no es como si usted parezca un demonio ni nada de eso, simplemente que cuando lo veo a los ojos es como si viera mi propia muerte… -''uuuyy eso no salió como lo tenía planeado.'' Pensó un pálido Garfield.

-¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales?! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! -Pregunto Trigon mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Me llamo Garfield Logan- respondió el joven mientras se sentaba.

-¡¿ACASO YO TE DIJE QUE TE SENTARAS?!

-No! Trigon: amo de las tinieblas!- Dijo Garfield rápidamente mientras se volvía a parar.

-RACHEL! VEN PARA ACA JOVENCITA!- Grito Trigon hecho una furia.

-¿si padre?- Dijo la susodicha de forma monótona bajando las escaleras con un libro en mano.

-Podrías explicarme: ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?! –Exclamo el amo de las tinieblas mientras apuntaba a Garfield que solo le dedicaba una sonrisa a Rachel.

''Le dije que no vinera!'' pensaba Rachel algo fastidiada porque su novio no le hizo caso cuando le dijo cientos de veces que no se atreviera a visitar a sus padres.

-Esa ''Cosa'' como tú la llamas, es Garfield.- Respondió ella enfrentando a su padre.

-ESO YA LO SE!- Grito Trigon.

-Cariño… creo que estas exagerando.- Dijo Arella tratando de controlar al demonio que tenía como esposo.

-Lo que quiero saber es: ¡¿QUÉ RELACION SENTIMENTAL TIENES CON ESTA COSA?!- Le pregunto Trigon a su hija tratando de no gritar demasiado mientras ella simplemente trataba de ocultar el sonrojo.

-ehh… padre… él es

-Nada de tartamudear! –Dijo enojado el amo de las tinieblas.

-Es mi novio.- Respondió Rachel sonrojada a más no poder.

-¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTE MORTAL ES DIGNO DE TI?!- Pregunto el amo de las tinieblas a la joven.

-Por supuesto que soy digno para ella!- Respondió Garfield rápidamente.

-A TI NO TE PREGUNTE!- Grito el demonio furioso.

-Padre…. Tengo 18! Ya soy mayor, además tengo derecho a tener novio.- Dijo Rachel rodando los ojos por el tremendo escándalo que estaba haciendo su padre.

-Ahh! Y como ya eres mayor ¿te irás a trabajar? ¿Pagaras la universidad? ¿Te iras de la casa? Sabes que yo me quemaba las pestañas y me partía la espalda trabajando día y noche para darte una buena educación! Para que ahora, que ya tienes 18 me vengas con eso que tienes novio!- Dijo el padre mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de manera furiosa. –MIENTRAS VIVAS EN ESTA CASA SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO! Grito el hombre.

-Suegrito, no es como si nosotros nos fuéramos a casar ni nada de eso.- Dijo Garfield nervioso.

-así que solo planeas dejar embarazada a mi hija, no hacerte cargo del niño y luego desaparecer de su vida!- Dijo furioso mientras Rachel solo se cubría el rostro por la idiotez que acababa de decir su padre y la idiotez que acababa de cometer su novio por osar poner un pie en su casa. –Y NO ME LLAMES SUEGRITO! Si eres digno de mi hija como dices ser lucharas a muerte!- Dijo el demonio.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si quieren continuación me podrían dejar reviews! XD**


	2. La oficina de Trigon

**Hola amiguitos! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este Fic! Gracias por sus Reviews! **

* * *

-¡¿Luchar… a muerte?!- Tartamudeo el joven nervioso.

-¡¿Qué acaso estas sordo?! Si! a MUERTE HE DICHO!- Grito Trigon hecho una furia.

-Pero… pero soy muy joven para morir!- Dijo Garfield afligido por lo que le dijo el hombre.

-Si eres ''mayor'' para andar de novio con mi hija, tienes la edad suficiente para que te mate o te deje internado de por vida en el hospital…. Depende de cuánto me contenga.- Respondió el amo de las tinieblas mientras se tronaba los dedos y sonreía de manera malvada.

-Padre! Estas exagerando!- Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

-Cariño… nuestra hija tiene razón… no deberías de tratar así a este joven. –Dijo Arella apoyando a su hija.

-Mujer! QUE PASA CONTIGO! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ESTA COSA SE CASE CON NUESTRA HIJA?! –Grito Trigon mientras apuntaba a Garfield que simplemente hacia un saludo con la mano y ponía una sonrisa.

-Bueno… el chico se ve amistoso.- Contesto Arella dándole una sonrisa al novio de su hija.

-Ahhh!- Grito el demonio mientras se jalaba el cabello. –Déjenme a solas con él!

-Padre ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Rachel preocupada por dejar a su novio con su padre.

-Solo… tendremos una conversación amistosa…-Respondió Trigon mientras su hija solo alzaba una ceja. –¿Verdad jovencito?- pregunto él mientras le somataba la espalda a su ''yerno'' porque según Trigon le estaba dando unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

-Si… solo será una conversación amistosa…- Dijo el chico con algo de miedo en su voz. ''Me va a matar… solo quiere llevarme a un lugar lejano para que nadie pueda escuchar mis gritos, luego mi cuerpo lo tirara desde un barranco para que nadie vuelva a saber nada más de mi!'' Pensaba Garfield mientras se ponía pálido y le sudaban las manos.

-Bueno… en ese caso, nosotras estaremos en la cocina por si necesitan algo.- Dijo Arella mientras se llevaba a Rachel.

-ASQUEROSO MORTAL! Quiero que me acompañes a mi oficina.- Dijo Trigon de manera ''amable''

-Si suegro!- Dijo Garfield algo contento porque ya no lo llamaba cosa. ''Bueno… ya vamos progresando!'' pensó alegre mientras su suegro le dedicaba una mirada de muerte. –Quiero decir: si! Trigon: amo de las tinieblas y destructor de mundos!- Corrigió rápidamente el joven.

-Es destructor de Huesos!- Contesto Trigon mientras abría la puerta de su oficina privada para que no escucharan nada de la ''conversación'' que tendrían ahí dentro.

-¿Destructor de Huesos?- Pregunto Garfield entrando en pánico.

-Si! Y muy pronto sabrás el por qué.- Dijo el padre de Rachel mientras ponía una sonrisa malvada, disfrutaba del sufrimiento del chico y abría la puerta de su oficina de manera lenta. ''Ay! Jesús bendito!'' Pensaba Garfield cerrando los ojos, mucho más pálido que antes y ya podía sentir como sus piernas perdían fuerza.

-Entra!- Ordeno el destructor de huesos empujando al mortal dentro de una oficina oscura que tenía una enorme ventana con cortinas rojo sangre detrás de un escritorio… cuando estuvieron en la oficina Trigon se sentó en la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio de trabajo. –Toma asiento!- Ordeno enojado porque el chico solo se quedaba parado.

-Si señor!- Dijo Garfield siguiendo la orden.

-Te hare una serie de preguntas sencillas. –Dijo Trigon el amo de las tinieblas mientras ponía los codos en su escritorio y el chico simplemente asentía con la cabeza y veía al suelo. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de novio con MI hija?- Pregunto el terrorífico hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-cuatro… cuatro meses señor.- Respondió Garfield nervioso aun viendo el suelo.

-CUATRO MESES Y NO TE DIGNABAS A VENIR A ESTA CASA!- Grito hecho una furia.

-no… no señor, su hija me dijo que no viniera… -dijo el joven mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. ''Me va a matar!'' Pensaba Garfield con lágrimas en los ojos.

-AHORA! ESTAS CULPANDO A MI HIJA! ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES!- Grito Trigon somatando el escritorio con ambas manos.

-No! No señor! Yo quiero mucho a su hija! –Dijo el chico tratando de calmar a su suegro.

-¡¿Y TU QUE PIENSAS?! QUE YO COMO SU PADRE NO LA QUIERO!- grito el hombre mientras abría una gaveta de su escritorio.

-no! Yo se que usted la quiere!- Contesto Garfield rápidamente.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- Pregunto Trigon sosteniendo un Cuchillo afilado mientras el joven que estaba siendo interrogado solo asentía con la cabeza.-Entonces dime: ¿Para qué sirve esto?- Dijo el padre de Rachel mientras le mostraba el cuchillo. ''Es el arma con la que me apuñalara una y otra y otra vez.'' Pensaba Garfield hiperventilándose.

-sirve para…. Matar. -respondió mientras tragaba duro.

-Cariño! La comida esta lista!- Dijo Arella mientras entraba a la oficina de su esposo.

-Y como te iba diciendo… este cuchillo me lo regalo uno de mis amigos.-Dijo Trigon dándole una sonrisa al joven. –Arella! Que te dije! A mí no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando tengo una conversación importante!- Le comento el amo de las tinieblas a su esposa.

-Es que prepare tu comida favorita!- Dijo ella mientras daba una sonrisa porque finalmente su esposo se estaba llevando de ''maravilla'' con el novio de su hija.

-Bueno… creo que dejaremos la conversación para más tarde. –Dijo Trigon levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Quieres comer?-le pregunto la madre de Rachel a Garfield.

-no! No tenga pena Señora! Yo… ya me iba.- Dijo el joven tratando de salir con vida de esa casa.

-Sabes que es de mala educación negarle la comida a mi esposa.- Dijo el amo de las tinieblas tratando de que su presa no se escapara.

-bueno… en ese caso, sería muy descortés de mi parte negarle la comida a la madre de mi novia.- Respondió Garfield mientras Trigon solo gruñía por la palabra novia.

-Cariño… vamos a comer que ya hasta de gruñe el estomago. –Dijo Arella.

* * *

**Hasta ahí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado! Y si no les gusto pues que le voy a hacer… espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Cena con el Diablo! D:

**Hola! Hola! Amiguitos! Hoy debo decir que si no les gusta este capítulo no los culpo, ya que hoy tuve un examen que creo que más bien fue como un lavado de cerebro…. Con solo decirles que quede toda aturdida… Ahh! Pero bueno… Hoy es el cumple de ****Anirave1245****! Felicidades! Me alegra saber que tú si tuviste un buen día! También quiero felicitar a todos los cumpleañeros de este mes de Septiembre!**

* * *

Trigon y Garfield se dirigieron al comedor junto con Arella que se dirigió a la cocina para llevar la comida a la mesa, Rachel se encontraba ya sentada en la mesa esperando a que su padre no le haya hecho nada malo a su novio…. Garfield se acerco rápidamente para sentarse a la par de su novia.

-¡Silvestre! ¿Por qué no te sientas a la par mía?- Ofreció Trigon a su yerno mientras le mostraba la silla en donde se sentaría.

-Padre! Se llama Garfield!- Dijo Rachel de forma monótona.

-Garfield, Silvestre… ¡ambos son nombres de gatos!- Respondió el amo de las tinieblas encogiéndose de hombros. –Y Jovencita A MÍ NADIE ME CORRIGE!- Grito el destructor de huesos con un tenedor en mano. –Jerry! Tú te sientas a la par mía.- Le dijo Trigon apuntando a su yerno con el tenedor.

-¡Es Garfield!- Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea….. ¡Yo lo llamo como yo quiera!- Dijo Trigon restándole importancia

-Si! Trigon: amo de las tinieblas.- Dijo Garfield tratando de sentarse lo más lejos posible del destructor de huesos y lo más cerca posible de su novia.

-Cariño! ¡Traje la comida!- Dijo Arella mostrando un apetitoso pavo con carne y tocino mientras que Garfield solo veía horrorizado la atrocidad que estaba a punto de cometer su suegro al comerse toda esa carne. -Jovencito ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Arella observando cómo Garfield se ponía verde.

-Si…. No se preocupe…. Disculpe ¿Tiene vegetales?- Pregunto el joven mientras Trigon solo alzaba una ceja.

-Padre, Garfield es vegetariano.- Le explico Rachel a su padre.

-Vegeta…qué?! En estado vegetal lo voy a dejar yo…- Susurro la ultima parte el amo de las tinieblas mientras doblaba el tenedor y asustaba al pobre vegetariano.

-Ohh! Tranquilo… tengo unos cuantos vegetales en la cocina.- Dijo Arella viendo al pobre muchacho que se encontraba verde de tan solo ver la carne.

-No! No Arella… mira como esta Jerry! Esta verde de comer tantos vegetales! Esos son síntomas del Brocoli Hervido, mejor dale carne.- Dijo Trigon de manera seria.

-¡Trigon! No puedes obligar a este joven a comer algo que no le gusta…. Además creo que nos vendría bien comer algo más saludable.- Dijo Arella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡GRACIAS SILVESTRE!- Dijo el destructor de huesos en forma de sarcasmo viendo como su esposa buscaba los vegetales.

-No hay de que suegrito chulo.- Dijo Garfield contento de que su suegro estuviera feliz de comer vegetales.

-Garfield… era sarcasmo…- Le susurro Rachel.

-¡¿Qué tanto se susurran ustedes dos?! ¿ehh?- Pregunto Trigon furioso de que su hija le estuviera susurrando cosas a ese mortal.

-De nada…- Respondió el vegetariano rápidamente con miedo en su voz.

-Sabes que puedo oler el miedo ¡¿Verdad?!- Exclamo el amo de las tinieblas asustando más al chico.

-Solo esta bromeando…- Dijo Rachel a su novio mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡SACRILEGIO!-Grito Trigon mientras se ponía de pie. –RACHEL! TE VAS A TU HABITACIÓN POR HABER TOCADO A ESTE MORTAL!- Regaño el amo de las tinieblas.-Y TÚ! ¡ASQUEROSO MORTAL! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!-Grito el amo de las tinieblas mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

-Trigon! ¡No puedes tratar así a nuestro invitado!- Regaño Arella.

-Pero… Pero ¡no es nuestro invitado! Es más…. ¡Nadie lo invito!- Dijo Trigon teniendo toda la razón.

-Bueno… pero, ese no es motivo para tratarlo así. –Dijo Arella mientras le serbia una ensalada a Garfield.

-¡¿De qué lado estas?!-Pregunto el amo de las tinieblas indignado mientras desconocía a su esposa. –Y si me dices que estas del lado de Jerry… ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE PUEDES LARGAR DE ESTA CASA!

-Es Garfield!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rachel y Arella.

-¡Como sea!- Gruño Trigon mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla de mala gana.-ya veo que ambas me han traicionado… y dime ''Garfield'' si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre… ¿Trabajas?- Pregunto el destructor de huesos cortando el pavo.

-Ehh… no, no señor.- Respondió Garfield haciendo que Trigon lanzara los cubiertos a su plato de mala gana.

-No trabajas y te quieres casar con mi hija.- Dijo indignado el amo de las tinieblas empezando con sus escándalos mientras Garfield negaba con la cabeza de lo asustado que estaba. –Asi que…. ¡¿No te quieres casar con mi hija?!

-Por supuesto que me quiero casar… solo que aun no es el momento….- Dijo Garfield con un ligero rubor haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara de igual forma.

-¡¿Y CUÁNDO SERÁ EL MOMENTO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO LA DEJES EMBARAZADA?!-Grito Trigon hecho una furia. –¡YA CONOCES LA SALIDA! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

-¡Si señor!- Dijo Garfield levantándose de la silla rápidamente listo para escapar. –¡Adiós Rae, nos vemos mañana! Y señora Ruth gracias por todo- Dijo el vegetariano desde la puerta de la casa listo para salir de esa casa.

-Puedes venir mañana.- Dijo Arella haciendo que Trigon negara con la cabeza y le lanzara una mirada asesina su yerno.

-Sí, lo pensare…-Respondió Garfield nervioso mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

* * *

**Bueno… ese fue el capitulo, pero ahí no termina la historia ya que se me ocurrieron más cosas cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo. Dejen Reviews! **


	4. Candidato

**Hola Jovenasos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo que se me ocurrió mientras leía sus comentarios… debo agradecer a SaritaSan y a DARRamirez por las ideas que me dieron para este capítulo, pero esas ideas las hare a mi estilo psicópata y como el demonio que soy wuajaja. XD Ohhh! Solo 10 días! Que emoción ya no le pondrán multas a mis padres porque yo conduzca! Ahora me las pondrán a mí! Ohh! (eso es malo, no conduzcan sin licencia) **

**P.D: Gracias ****TitanbyOMGRogel**** por arruinarme la infancia al decirme que Jerry era el ratón T-T y por hacer que tuviera pesadillas con lo que estuvimos hablando! X_x**

* * *

**(Al día siguiente)**

Garfield se estaba arreglando para tratar de ganarse a su ''adorable'' suegro, ya que el día anterior su reunión con la familia de su novia no había salido para nada bien…. Entonces el joven usaría sus encantos y le llevaría unos ''regalos'' a su suegro amante de los cuchillos. ''Bien, ya tengo la ofrenda que le daré al señor Roth para que me acepte como el novio de su hija… ¡HOY LE DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY DIGNO DE ELLA! ¡O me cambio el nombre a Silvestre!'' se decía mentalmente el joven mientras salía de su casa con la ofrenda que le daría a su suegro.

**(Casa de los Roth)**

Trigon se encontraba en su oficina haciendo unas cuantas llamadas mientras se encontraba sentado en su silla de trabajo.

-Si… requiero de su presencia lo más pronto posible… ya sabes como es mi hija, apuesto que ustedes dos harían una excelente pareja… - Le decía el amo de las tinieblas a uno de sus ''candidatos'' para que se casara con su hija.

-No se preocupe Señor Roth, en llego en unos minutos a su casa. –Contesto la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea telefónica y el destructor de huesos solo colgaba el teléfono.

''Bueno… ahora solo me queda esperar.'' Pensaba Trigon mientras se serbia vino en su copa.

**(Minutos más tarde)**

Sonó el timbre y Trigon se dirigió rápidamente a abrirle la puerta al candidato digno de su hija.

-Buen día Señor Roth.- Dijo de manera cortes un hombre alto y de cabello color blanco.

-¡Malchior, tú eres el hombre digno de mi hija!- Le dijo el amo de las tinieblas mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo dejaba pasar a su humilde morada. –puedes sentarte… solo déjame llamar a mi hija… ¡RACHEL! VEN PARA ACA!- Grito Trigon desde la sala de estar.

-¡YA VOY!- Le grito Rachel de vuelta ya que había interrumpido su lectura y porque aun estaba enojada con él por haber sacado a su novio.

-verdad que mi hija es adorable- Le comento el amo de las tinieblas a Malchior,

-Absolutamente señor… se nota que heredo muchas cualidades de usted. –Alago el hombre.

-Si… aun recuerdo cuando era un pequeño demonio… ay! Como crecen de rápido….- Dijo Trigon secándose una lagrima imaginaria, en ese momento Rachel bajo las escaleras para saber qué es lo que quería su padre ya que se encontraba en huelga porque según él, su novio no era digno de ella.

-Si padre- Dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Cariño! Quiero presentarte a Malchior.- Dijo Trigon mientras el hombre de cabello blanco hacia una reverencia. –Él será tu prometido.

-¡Padre! ¡No estamos en la edad media! Además ¡Yo ya tengo novio!- Protesto la Gótica enojada.

-¡Hija! ¡Él es digno de ti!- Le dijo el amo de las tinieblas.

-Pero… ¡pero es mayor que yo! ¡Eso es pedofilia!- dijo Rachel dando una buena razón.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: para el amor no hay edad, además él tiene dinero, te casas con él y si no quieres estar casada con él mucho tiempo, podría hacer que su muerte parezca un accidente para que te quedes con su fortuna.- Le dijo Trigon mientras tomaba a su hija por los hombros. –Solo piénsalo…

-Señor… se da cuenta que aun estoy aquí…- Dijo Malchior algo apenado por tener que escuchar esa conversación.

-¡Ves Rachel! ¡Y ni siquiera se enojo por lo que dije!- Dijo Trigon de manera alegre, ignorando el comentario de Malchior.

**¡DING DONG!-** sonó el timbre -.-' (Disculpen por los efectos de sonido tan basura!)

-Ahhh! ¡Solo espero que no sean los testigos de Jehová!- Expreso el amo de las tinieblas mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta y dejaba a Malchior a solas con Rachel que solo le dedicaba miradas de odio, al momento que abrió la puerta se encontró con el mortal que osó poner un pie en su casa.

-Trigon: amo de las tinieblas.- Dijo Garfield mientras se arrodillaba y hacia una reverencia. –Os traigo esta ofrenda como muestra de mi eterno respeto.- Dijo el joven mientras le daba un cuchillo con las iniciales de su suegro.

-¡Silvestre! ¡Acabas de interrumpir una importante conversación!- Contesto Trigon furioso mientras sostenía el cuchillo de forma violenta.

-Os lamento haber interrumpido tan importante conversación. –Decía Garfield a punto de llorar por darle ese cuchillo a su suegro.

-¡PADRE!- Le grito Rachel acercándose a la puerta. ''!Ayy! mi ángel vino a salvarme!'' pensaba Garfield contento.

-¡RACHEL! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A ESE MORTAL! –Le grito Trigon a su hija mientras apuntaba a Garfield con el cuchillo. –Además te acabo de conseguir un novio digno de ti.

-¡¿Novio?!- Dijo Garfield confundido. '' ¡Yo soy el novio de Rae!'' Pensó el joven furioso.

-No le hagas caso Gar… mi padre se volvió loco.- Le dijo Rachel mientras le tomaba la mano.

-RACHEL! VE Al BAÑO A DESINFECTARTE ESA MANO!-le grito el amo de las tinieblas.

-¡no padre! Si tanto quieres que me case con ese tipo… ¡¿por qué mejor no te casas tú con él?!- Le contesto Rachel.

-¡Ves, hija! ¡Este mortal te está cambiando!- Dijo el destructor de huesos negando con la cabeza de lo decepcionado que estaba de su hija.

-¡Trigon!- Grito Arella con bolsas de súper mercado en las manos. –Sabes que todos los vecinos se están quejando de la gritadera que tienes. –Regaño la señora Roth. –Si no te callas llamaran a la policía.- Le dijo Arella.

-¡Que los llamen! Así estreno la ofrenda que me dio Silvestre. –Dijo Trigon mostrando su nuevo cuchillo.

-¿Para que le diste eso a mi padre?- Le pregunto Rachel en voz baja a su novio.

-Creí que sería un buen regalo para que me aceptara como tu novio. –Le contesto Garfield encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**Bueno Gente bella espero que se hayan reído en este capítulo :D dejen sus reviews que a mí me encanta leerlos XD**


	5. Podría ser un esclavo

**Hola! Jovenasos! Disculpen por el retraso, pero así naci… y También disculpen por la tardanza en subir el siguiente capítulo… (Es corto) pero aquí esta XD he estado muy ocupada pero como ya estoy de vacaciones tratare de subir varios capítulos…espero que lo disfruten! Ahh y va dedicado a mi amiguito que me ha dedicado un one-shot! ****CristianBj11**** eres lo máximo! Asi como también lo son los que leen este fic y me dejan reviews! Son superultramega cool!**

* * *

-Trigon! Ayúdame con las bolsas!- Dijo Arella enojada mientras usaba al amo de las tinieblas como mula de carga.

-Si cariño…- respondió el destructor de huesos mientras hacia lo que le decía su esposa y se dirigía a la cocina a dejar las cosas mientras los demás simplemente entraban a la casa.

-¿Quién es ese señor?- Pregunto Arella viendo al ''prometido'' de su hija que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Permítame presentarme Señora Roth, mi nombre es Malchior y vengo a pedir la mano de vuestra querida hija.- Contesto el señor de manera educada. '' ¡¿Que se cree este tipo?!'' pensaba Garfield mientras lo veía ''disimuladamente'' y le tomaba la mano a Rachel.

-Si! Si! ¡Llévatela de la casa! Asi no se casa con ese asqueroso mortal.- Decía Trigon brincando de la alegría y luego abrazaba a Malchior.

-¡Padre!- Grito Rachel enojada.

-Trigon… no crees que este señor es… algo viejo para nuestra hija…- Le Susurro Arella a su esposo.

-Mujer! Ya le explique a Rachel lo que hare… solo le doy una llamada a Toni y listo, él termina con el trabajo y nos quedamos con la fortuna.- Dijo el amo de las tinieblas de lo más tranquilo.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta que te relaciones con la pandilla de Toni el gordo….- Le dijo Arella preocupada.

-Ex Gordo… Por tantas persecuciones bajo de peso… dice que matar es un buen ejercicio ya que sus víctimas tratan de escapar…. –Dijo Trigon de manera natural.

-Trigon! ¡Nuestra hija ya tiene a Garfield!- Dijo Arella enojada por la escusa de su esposo.

-¡ELLA NO TIENE GATO! Solo tiene a este mortal. –Dijo el amo de las tinieblas enojado. ''Aunque podría ser un buen esclavo…'' pensaba Trigon.

-y yo que le regale un cuchillo…- susurro Garfield decepcionado.

-¡Padre! ''ese mortal'' como tú lo llamas… se llama Garfield!- Dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados. –Además yo no quiero a ese viejo.- Dijo la gótica apretándole la mano a su novio.

-¡RACHEL! ¡LA MORTALIDAD ES CONTAGIOSA!-Grito Trigon haciendo un escándalo. –tú te vas a casar con este costal de billetes y punto. –Dijo el amo de las tinieblas a su hija mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del ''prometido.'' –A no ser… que el mortal quiera enfrentarse al costal de billetes por la mano de mi hija… -Dijo Trigon imaginándose una pelea épica en donde ambos competidores salían muertos y derramaban toda la sangre en el suelo.

-Señor Roth no creo que sea necesario un enfrentamiento.- Dijo Malchior mientras que Garfield lo veía con odio.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de los Roth.

-AHH Y AHORA QUIEN ES!- Grito el amo de las tinieblas mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para decirle a la persona que acababa de interrumpir una pelea en donde más de alguno de los competidores saldría muerto. Trigon abrió la puerta y se encontró con un oficial en la puerta.

-Señor, sus vecinos nos informaron que está haciendo demasiado ruido tendremos que….- Dijo el Oficial mientras el amo de las tinieblas le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién era?- Pregunto Arella.

-Eran esos niños que siempre tocan el timbre y luego salen corriendo.- Le respondió Trigon.

-esos niños… bueno, iré a la cocina para darles algo de comer a los invitados- Dijo la señora Roth haciendo lo antes dicho y Trigon se dirigía hacia la sala donde se encontraban los que se enfrentarían a una batalla.

-Bueno… ustedes dos, solo uno ganara la mano de mi hija, pueden usar armas y el que salga con vida se casara con mi hija. ¡¿Entendieron?!- Les explico el amo de las tinieblas mientras observaba al mortal y al costal de billetes.

-Señor Roth… no cree que está exagerando las cosas..-Dijo Malchior.

-¡Tonterías! Aquí se hace lo que yo digo… así que escojan sus armas, iré a la cocina por cuchillos… -Dijo Trigon mientras hacia lo antes dicho, Rachel simplemente negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su padre, Garfield estaba observando a su oponente de una forma fría y calculadora y Malchior solamente sonreía. –Bueno… Arella me dijo que no podemos usar los cuchillos… así que usaran estas escobas para matarse. –Decía el amo de las tinieblas mientras le lanzaba a cada uno su ''arma'' con la que lucharían por la mano de Rachel.

* * *

**En mi país si hacen mucho ''ruido'' llega la policía... una vez con mi familia hicimos una fiesta y llego la policía…X_x jajaja Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! **

**P.D: El gordo Toni no me pertenece y tampoco los jóvenes titanes… T_T**

**P.D.D: ****Déjenme Reviews! Que me gusta leerlos XD**


	6. Batalla Épica!

**¡Gente bella! Lo que estaban esperando! La gran batalla épica! Y adivinen… solo dos días! Gente! Dos días y seré una adulta inmadura… si, mi madre me lo dijo -.-' (¡¿Qué clase de madre le dice a su hija que es una inmadura cuando en realidad es responsable, seria y para nada perezosa?!) qué Barbaridad! Eso es Sacrilegio! **

**Bueno los dejo leer! XD**

* * *

-Bien, ya que tienen sus armas, iniciaran con la lucha…- Decía Trigon caminando de un lado a otro como soldado. –El campo de batalla será en el jardín, solo uno sobrevivirá, solo uno ganara y solo uno tendrá la mano de mi hija.- Decía el amo de las tinieblas haciendo que Rachel se cubriera el rostro de la vergüenza por tener un padre así. –¿Entendieron?- Dijo el destructor de huesos viendo a los dos competidores mientras ellos simplemente asentían con la cabeza.

Trigon, Rachel y los competidores se dirigieron al campo de batalla en donde se descuartizarían, desmembrarían, derramarían sangre si es necesario (bueno creo que ya entendieron a lo que me refiero), Todo eso solo para conseguir la mano de Rachel...

El amo de las tinieblas se aclaro la garganta- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! DAREMOS INICIO CON ESTA BATALLA… EN ESTA ESQUINA CON UN PESO DE UNA LAGARTIJA, UNA ALTURA DE UNA ZARIGÜEYA, AMANTE DE LOS VEGETALES, TIENE NOMBRE DE GATO, ¡EL ASQUEROSO MORTAL!- Grito Trigon mientras utilizaba un peine como micrófono y Rachel simplemente aplaudía con algo de vergüenza para darle apoyo a su novio. –Y EN ESTA OTRA ESQUINA, CON UN PESO DE UN CAMELLO, UNA ALTURA DE UN ORANGUTÁN, TAL VEZ SEA VIEJO PERO TIENE DINERO Y ES EL ¡COSTAL DE BILLETES!- Grito el destructor de huesos mientras aplaudía para darle apoyo a Malchior.

-Bueno…. Ya conocen las reglas, el que quede con vida se queda con mi hija….- Les dijo Trigon. –¡RACHEL! ¡HAZ LO QUE TE PEDÍ!- Le grito el amo de las tinieblas a su hija.

-Padre esto es ridículo…- Decía Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

-¡SOLO HAZLO!- Le ''dijo'' el destructor de huesos.

-¡Bien!- Respondió la gótica enojada mientras sacaba el cartel que decía ¡Primer Round!

-¡DESENVAINEN SUS ESCOBAS!- Grito Trigon mientras ambos guerreros hacían lo antes dicho y el amo de las tinieblas se sentaba en una cómoda silla para disfrutar de la pelea.

-¡AHH!- hizo su grito de Guerra Garfield mientras lanzaba su primer ataque con la escoba, pero Malchior pudo defenderse al usar la escoba para retener el ataque.

-Joven… no le quiero hacer daño.- Dijo Malchior tratando de no luchar contra Garfield.

-¡ASI HABLAN LOS COBARDES!- Grito el vegetariano enojado mientras lanzaba el siguiente ataque haciendo que un pedazo de la escoba de Malchior saliera volando y quebrara una ventana.

-Hey! Cuidado con las ventanas- Dijo Trigon. –Ahh! Que es la del vecino… no importa, ¡SIGAN!- Decía el amo de las tinieblas acomodándose en su silla mientras que Rachel solo negaba con la cabeza.

La batalla se iba haciendo más difícil, cada guerrero lanzaba un golpe y el otro respondía con otro… llego un momento en el que Malchior hizo que Garfield perdiera su ''arma'', tropezara y cayera…

-¡YA LO TIENES COSTAL DE BILLETES! ¡MATALO!- Gritaba el destructor de huesos mientras que Rachel estaba afligida y Garfield se encontraba con la escoba contra el suelo. El peliblanco iba a clavarle en el cuello la escoba a su oponente… parecía que todo estaba perdido para el joven guerrero, cuando Malchior estuvo a punto de lanzarle la escoba con la parte ''afilada'' a Garfield… él ágilmente logro esquivarlo, se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo su ''arma'' para seguir con el combate.

-míralo… es un buen guerrero…- Le dijo Trigon a su hija.

Garfield llevaba la ventaja ahora ya que estaba golpeando a Malchior con la escoba y el trataba de defenderse….. Pero ya saben (la vejez) estaba cansado de tanto luchar, en ese momento sonó el timbre haciendo que se detuvieran.

-¡TERMINO EL PRIMER ROUND!- Grito Trigon.

-RECIBIMOS UNA LLAMADA DE UN VECINO DICIENDO DE QUE USTEDES ESTÁN PERTURBANDO LA PAZ, LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS!¡PONGAN LAS MANOS EN DONDE LAS PODAMOS VER!- Dijo un oficial desde su megáfono mientras los demás policías entraban a la casa de la familia Roth, Garfield y Malchior bajaron sus ''armas'' y levantaron las manos, mientras que a Trigon lo derribaban dos oficiales y lo esposaban.

-¡Ese Dinkleberg!-Gruño Trigon furioso con su odiado vecino que seguramente fue el que llamo a los oficiales. -¡OIGAN! ¡ESTÁN EN PROPIEDAD PRIVADA! ¡ESTO ES ALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA!- Replicaba el amo de las tinieblas tratando de que lo liberaran.

-sí, si… Diga eso en la corte.- Dijo un oficial mientras otros dos esposaban a Garfield y a Malchior. –Ustedes dos, Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra.- Les dijo un oficial mientras los llevaban a la patrulla junto con el destructor de huesos.

-¡RACHEL! ¡DILE A TU MADRE QUE NO ESTARÉ PARA LA CENA!- Grito Trigon desde la patrulla.

-Disculpe por la molestia señorita.- Le dijo un oficial mientras entraba a la patrulla y se llevaba a los tres tipos que estaban ''perturbando la paz.''

**(En la Patrulla)**

-Señor Roth…. ¿Yo Gane?- Le pregunto Garfield al amo de las tinieblas.

-Sí, hijo…. Tú ganaste…. Jamas vi a alguien luchar así... para ser un mortal, eres digno de mi hija... Ahora solo tendremos que esperar a salir de la cárcel para que te puedas casar con mi hija.- Le respondió el destructor de huesos.

-¡CALLENSE!- Grito un oficial.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Si gente… yo ya me sé de memoria todo lo que dicen los policías… Creo que nadie se esperaba un final así... Que esperaban de esta loca?! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto el final? ¿Se divirtieron? Déjenme sus reviews! saben que yo amo leer sus comentarios XD **

**P.D: Dinkleberg no me pertenece… y mucho menos los jóvenes titanes…**

**P.D.D: Personitas de México Feliz independencia! :)**


End file.
